Finished Business
by Jenndifurry
Summary: This is Post Unfinished Business, my version of what i think should happen next. P.S. working on my diolague skills.


It was just an little over half an hour after he had entered sickbay when Bill watched his son and Kara enter the room. They looked like they had the crap beaten out of them, which he was sure was exactly what had happened. They were both grinning like fools, each just barely holding the other up off the floor. He felt his lips curling in a small smile seeing that whatever had went wrong between the good friends all was forgiven. Bill couldn't help but also notice that Roslin was trying to hide a smile, but failing. When Lee and Kara noticed their all to knowing smiles, it amused him to watch Lee's ears turned bright red, and a blush spread across Kara's face.

Dee Adama was looking for her husband when she heard his voice it was coming from the nearby bunk room.  
"Kara why'd you do it"  
Dee had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, and as the same as last time she felt a sense of shame as she spied on the man she loved. "It's not everyday I'd get to beat you up. Besides it was the only way I could get you to forgive me. Give you a chance to get a few good ones in." Dee spotted the small smile on Kara's face.  
"I admit that was nice but you're avoiding the question"  
With a groan she looked up at the ceiling. There was a long pause before Kara, with her eyes still resting on the ceiling, responded. "Lee, I'm broken, I destroy everything that I touch"  
"That isn't an answer, and still doesn't explain why you went off and married Anders"  
"Lee, that night you showed me what it was like to really love someone with was for the first time in my life. I had never experienced that before. I realized that while I did care for Anders most of it was lust. I did love Zach loved him, but I now realize that it was on a much smaller scale"  
It was while Kara was talking about Zack that she looked Lee in the eyes. She quickly dropped them to look at the floor in what Dee realized was shame.  
"That scared me. My first instinct was to run. To throw up those carefully built barriers, the ones that kept me safe from every one but you. I knew that if I didn't protect myself I'd let into a place where you could do the most damage. The only way to protect myself was to marry Sam"  
Dee soon realized that her suspicions were right. She was never was nor was she going to be the foremost woman in Lee's heart. One could just not compete with Kara Thrace.

Three months after Lee's divorce with Dee, Kara found herself for the first time alone in a room with Lee. She needed to do something, but it wasn't going to be what one comes to expect form the all mighty Starbuck. Kara felt that she had something that she needed to explain to him. While Lee was concentrating on some paper work, she slowly walked behind him and put her arms around his waist. Lee did a kind of startled jump, then relaxed as she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for some minutes before she spoke.  
"Lee"  
"Yeah"  
"I need to work some things out before we start back up again." Even though she couldn't see his face she imaged that Lee's brow was furrowed in concentration. He was trying to twisting around to look at her when she placed a hand, and forehead on his back.  
"There are just a few things I need to work through before I can have a healthy relationship with anyone. Some of them are scares from my past, and some are still raw bleeding wounds"  
Lee had tensed thinking she didn't want a relationship. Upon realizing that Kara was just asking for some much needed space he relaxed, and placed one of his hand over the one she still had wrapped around his waist.  
"You can have all time you need, whether it be a weeks or years, I'll still be here waiting"  
Kara felt one tear slip past her tightly closed eyelids.

Five weeks later Lee sat in his office, putting some finishing touches on some paper work, when he heard a knock on the hatch. Hoping that it wasn't some one with more paper work, he told them could enter. Seeing Kara walk through the door, Lee decide that paperwork just wasn't on his list of priorities anymore.  
Lee got up out of his chair as Kara locked the hatch. He felt his eyes widen in surprise. She gave him a mischievous smile and shook her head. He got the message, she wasn't ready yet.  
"Lee I have something I want to tell you"  
Noticing the serious look of determination on Kara's face; Lee suggested that they go to his quarters where they could talk in private. Since it made sense since anyone with high enough security override could unlock the hatch, Kara agreed. It was a silent walk through the corridors. In his quarters Lee settled back into a chair as Kara perched on the edge of his bed. It wasn't long before she started talking "During the Cylon Occupation I was a prisoner of a cylon who called himself Lebon." "Isn't that the cylon you tortured"  
"They were one and the same." Lee just nodded "He seemed to have developed a…an attachment to me. He wanted me to love him. Not just have sex but love him. He almost had me at the end"  
As Kara talked Lee sat there listening, and watching. He watched all of the emotions play over her face, the pain that reflected in her eyes. The things that got him most were the silent tears rolling down her face, and the way her voice was husky with grief.  
As much as he really wanted to stop her and reassure her that she needn't go on, he realized something. That she really wanted to tell him these things. She wanted them to be closer. She wanted to tell him things that she kept locked up tight in the deepest part of her soul. Things that had been festering and eating away at her.  
She told him about Kasey how Lebon had used her feelings towards abusive mother against her, all the rage she felt towards her mother, that fact when she thought she was Kasey's mother she want to be a mother, and with this came the doubt of becoming like her mother. What the cylons did to her on Caprica. The shame she know felt at her eagerness to execution Felix. The way she handled her rage at the universe, that had disappointed the old man, and had intentionally hurt Sam emotionally by having sex with him knowing he wanted more.  
By the time Kara was done talking both Kara and Lee were lying on the bed. Lee was holding Kara and the front of his uniform was damp from all of her tears.

Kara's first sleepy thought was how comfortable she was. One of Lee's arms was under her head, providing a soft, living pillow. The other arm was draped around her waist. Kara shifted accidentally. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when he didn't wake. All Lee did was move closer to Kara, nuzzling her neck and hugging her close. Soon Kara was slowly drifting back to sleep.  
Kara woke up again when Lee left the bed to go use the head. Rolling over into the space Lee had just vacated Kara stretched, and when Kara stretched she made what was best described as a high pitched noises.  
When Kara opened her eyes she found Lee with a toothbrush, in his mouth, and a sly grin on his face.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" "That was a very interesting noise you just made"  
Realizing exactly what had amused him, Kara decided to play dumb.  
"What noise"  
"That little squealing noise you just made"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
Lee just smiled as he rinsed out his tooth brush. Kara decided that now that she was awake she might as well get up. Using Lee's recently used tooth brush she brushed her teeth and pulled a comb through he hair, during which Lee just watched as she used his stuff without asking. Now all that was left was to go back to the bunk room and grab a new pair of tanks and her uniform.

Anders was in the corridor when he ran into Kara. Or rather he ran into Kara as she was leaving Lee's room. He took one look at her crumpled clothes, and came to a conclusion. He knew that they were over, but it still hurt him to think of her with another man.  
"Oh gods Sam you scared me." it took her less than a second to realize exactly what the situation looked like. Turning more than a little pink she made an excuse an quickly strode down the corridor. And if Sam hadn't known any better he would sworn she was ashamed. He was more than a little confused, the Kara he knew wouldn't have cared what he thought. Even if he was her ex.

If Laura Roslin didn't know any better she would have thought that Lee Adama was acting more than a little strange. Despite the recent battles with the cylons he was always smiling, had what Roslin swore was a spring in his step, and was frequently whistling. Moral among the fleet was high at the moment, but not that high. Then the INCEDENT occurred in a corridor. She and Bill were walking in the of the ship used for storage, and apparently Kara and Lee also used this part of the ship to do their daily run. So when turning into a corridor she was stunned Kara smack Lee's butt. With a taunt of racing Lee to the showers ringing in the air, Bill and Laura stood shocked. Then with a mischievous grin Roslin leaned over to whisper in Bill's ear. "Why, I do believe we just caught them with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar."

Not long after, what Bill and Laura witnessed in the corridor, Lee and Kara approached him. Still trying to figure out exactly how to approach the subject of his son's relationship with Kara, Lee did it for him.  
"Dad, I was wondering if we could talk to you about something"  
Figuring Lee and Kara wanted to talk in private Bill led the two to his office. There they were met by Roslin, and upon seeing Lee and Kara she started chuckling. Not quite sure what was going on the two turned pink. He asked Laura if there was anything, and with a shake of her head she walked down the corridor still chuckling.  
The three enter his office, and before he could even sit down, Lee told him what he already knew.  
"Dad, Kara and I are in love"  
But what Kara said next came as quite a shock, and he wasn't the only one stunned.  
"And I'm pregnant"  
"What!" came Lee instant response. After some minutes of awkward silence Lee roused himself out of his shocked state to pull Kara in the corner. "Don't you think you could've told me this first"  
"We would've had to tell him anyway, besides I've only known since this morning"  
"Well, I guess that explains the shower"  
At this point Bill had this sudden itch in the back of his throat. Besides he had to remind the two that they weren't the only two in the room.


End file.
